


《弄妆》52

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《弄妆》52

弄妆 52  
————  
突然见面，来不及安顿，我和江明棋只得在城中寻了座无人的宅子暂避，据说主仆六口人不久前死于伤寒，旁人怕沾了晦气，唯恐避之不及，无人来打扰。钻进柴房，我看见还剩许多没烧完的柴火，挑挑拣拣，选了些干草来铺在墙角，堆成软软的一叠，勉强可坐人。  
江明棋也上下检查完了，用扁担闩好了门，我便拍了拍草堆，道：“过来，坐这里。”  
他转身看着我，似还不愿意，一双眼睛死死盯着我身上的衣袍。我心下了然，他烙契于我，对我身上气息极为敏感，我却披着沾染了其他乾裔味道的衣袍，自然不喜。便将袍子脱下来折好，远远地挂在了另一边，又走过去把他拉到草垛上坐下。  
“拜堂成亲了，你反倒越来越孩子气。”我见他额前头发有些凌乱，帮他理了理，笑问：“你是在吃醋还是怎么的？那个穿白衣服的大侠是我师父，从前和你说过的。”  
自在小巷子里碰见，我就看出他有些不高兴，缘由自然清楚。为贺舒云，他想找凌家那几个报仇不是一天两天，好不容易愿意为我摒弃前尘旧仇，从头来过。却看见我又和那些人扯在一处，还穿着别人的衣袍，他不吃味生气，我都要生气他不吃味生气。  
我有些心疼，但却十分喜爱他这副气乎乎又拉不下面子的模样，抱着他一条胳膊摇了摇，“有什么话就直说。不许生闷气。”  
果然听他问：“你怎么认识凌景奕？”  
我见他眉目间并无质问之色，全是担忧，心里一热，如实将十岁的那桩乌龙告诉他，却也怕他多想，之后的事不敢实话实说，掐头去尾，省去了其间暧昧，实三虚七道：“我和他也算相识，正好文府有几桩事与他相关，就找了个由头去一探虚实。”  
说到这里，江明棋忽然攥住我胳膊，“你可知道自己在犯什么傻？”  
“弄疼我了……”我呼了声，他也才察觉自己用力失了度，连忙松手，眼中带了歉意，帮我轻揉胳膊缓解。我也知道他是心急，并不介意，反倒因为自己对他也撒谎，十分愧疚，柔声道：“我和你拜堂成亲，便是一条心，也想为贺家的冤案出把力气，解了这桩心结，你好……”  
“我说了，以前的所有恩怨都放下。”他打断我，默然了片刻，又心事重重道：“现在我只担心你的安危。”  
闻言，我眼眶一酸，将他紧紧抱住，“明棋哥哥，我也担心你……怕你犯傻去找凌景奕报仇……连着好些天都没有你的消息，睡不着觉也吃不下饭……”  
我侧身，握了他粗砺的大手，使劲按到自己pi股上，“你摸摸，是不是瘦了很多？pi股都不圆了！”  
“……”他嘴角抽了抽，将手收回，“犯什么诨。现在没功夫和你胡闹，正经说事。”  
相见不易，我连“床”都铺好了，怎会放过他？一边兴冲冲地tuo衣服，一边道：“就是因为没功夫，才要抓紧时间，来，咱们边做边说……”  
我拍了拍略鼓的肚子，身上只剩最后一件小衣，也并不脱完，松松挂在上臂，“光瞪有什么用？快抱我呀，这里没点炭，别冷凉了我和小宝……”。  
“……”江明棋磨牙，一把将我圈进他的大氅，我便与他相对，坐到他腿上，双手吊住他脖颈。  
“这些天你都去哪里了？我在安远寺点了几天灯，也托人给你带话，没收到么？”  
他一手托住我腰腹，一手伸到后面臀缝帮我慢慢扩开密道，半晌才道：“遇到点麻烦。”  
我大略也猜到了这一层，亲耳听到，心里还是一坠，但听他的语气，是不想细谈的意思，将心比心，自己也不是所有事都能告诉他，便不再追问，只叮嘱道：“你是有家有妻有子的人，凡事不要逞强，不要冒险，一定要顾好自己。大不了回家来，有本少爷疼你。”  
他眼神沉凝，苦笑：“到底是谁在逞强冒险？”语罢，添了一根手指，撑得我发胀，指腹又擦过阳心，我当即软了背脊，额头抵在他xiong膛上直喘气。  
“谁让我们是苦命鸳鸯……明棋哥哥，我俩姻缘多舛，只有彼此了，定要相互珍惜、相互扶持才是……”  
我捧住他的脸，“所以，若是有我能帮得上忙的，你一定要告诉我。”  
他低头看了我一会儿，似要wen下来，最终却只是用指腹碰了碰我上唇的伤口，“我还应付得过来。倒是你，身在漩涡之中，危险重重，变数也大，我不放心。”  
不说还好，一说，积压了许久的心绪纷纷涌上来，我红了眼眶，将头埋在他肩头，“谁说不是……若是可以，我马上就想和你远走高飞。”  
偏偏是自作孽不可活，落到了这步田地。  
听他道：“你行事大，有自己的打算，又要顾及家人周全，我不好强带你走。是以，你也需记着自己刚才说的话，有家有夫有子，万事不可逞强。”  
他停下，亲与我耳鬓交接，轻声言语：“恒通街刘记香料铺，我在那里给你准备了车马，周转不开就去，会有人护你离开。”  
听他为我周全打算，不由更加情动，禁不住就着他手指颠起来，但舒服了一阵，又觉出不对，停下动作，把他腮上一拧：“等等！那铺子里有个香料西施对不对？她是你的干妹妹吧！这个香囊……”  
我摸到他腰间挂着的淡色素纹香袋，“……也是她绣给你的！你天天带在身上，什么意思？”  
他蹙眉：“她无依无靠，就是做些女红过活，我给钱买的。”  
“无依无靠！你倒知道她无依无靠，还去招惹！生怕人家不对你芳心暗许吗？”  
“……又在胡说。”他扯下那香囊扔到一边，“那你给我绣一个，我戴在身上。”  
我看了看那被丢了的香囊，心中得意，扬起下巴：“我是坤子！不会绣！”  
“那就闭嘴。”  
“我不是给你玉佩了吗？你下回戴上。”  
“玉佩能隐息？”  
我语塞，成契后，身上确会沾染彼此气息，我也要天天用秦先生配的药粉擦身才能隐去不洁之气，想了想，我还是犟道：“东街陈老婆婆的香囊绣得比她好，你去那里买一个装药粉，不许戴漂亮小姑娘绣的……”  
“好。”他神色略有些宠溺，用手指在我里面搅了搅，勾出些粘腻清亮的yin液来，“你今日有些涩，可还要做？”  
“涩？！”我不服气，从他身上爬到草地上撅好pi股，“你都没挖多深，怎么知道这口井里没水？进来，本少爷让你见识见识什么叫大江东去、一xie千里！”  
“……”  
自是一番无休wu耻的云雨，江明棋体贴，次次让我舒服，最后倦得睁不开眼皮，我便趴在他身上，自知分别在即，也舍不得睡一会儿，强撑着与他聊天。  
“秦先生诊脉，说我孕中潮期快到了，指不定什么时候就要发作，你安排个周全的地方，别到时候又找不见人……”  
喃喃间，愈发觉着压在他的xiong膛上的乳肉难受，刚才被狎玩许多次，闷胀发酸，竟还疼起来，两颗乳粒也像着了火，十分不舒服，我正想骂他不知轻重，一翻身，忽然看见那红肿透亮的乳粒上挂着一滴摇摇晃晃的水珠，本以为是江明棋刚才留下的涎液，但那珠儿越变越大，哒地一声轻响，掉在了江明棋的xiong膛上，我正惊愕时，第二滴又从乳粒顶端浸了出来。  
我俩皆看愣了。  
“这、这是……？”我又忍疼挤了一挤，便见更多的白色液体冒了出来，樱桃上的露珠儿一样，一滴接着一滴。  
“奶……？”我瞪向江明棋。  
“……”  
虽是知道身为坤子，迟早有这一天，但没想到不到六个月就有乳汁，心里惊讶羞怯，又有些高兴，看来我这身子十分“风调雨顺”，是好生养的征兆，以后定然饿不到小宝，把他喂得白白胖胖的！  
却见江明棋还没缓过神，心里不由生起捉弄之意，怕到他身上，挺了xiong就往他嘴里塞，“眼睛都看直了，是不是想喝？”  
“……”  
他一个八尺大汉，自然不愿，怎奈我抱着他的脑袋，将他紧紧箍在xiong前，挣脱不得。  
“喝。”  
“荒唐！松开！”他拉不下面子，脸颊飞红，看得我愈发来劲儿，便又换了祈求的语气，“明棋哥哥，胀得好难受，你帮帮我……就像刚才那样，嘬一嘬……”  
说着，我又用力往他脸上压，搔首弄姿地引诱，“娘子第一次下厨……真不喝？”  
想来这副浪荡样子着实让人心生轻贱之心，江明棋瞪了我片刻，似也正经不住，喉结上下一滚，埋头含住乳粒，咂咬几下后，张大嘴巴，含住更多的软肉大口吮吸起来。  
最初的那股子刺疼渐渐消失，变成了微痒，值此风花雪月之时，下面还被他插着，竟也有几分别样的意趣。七魂六魄也要被他给吸走了，听见吞咽的声音，我浑身更软，“还、还有这边……”  
他便移到另一边，初次有乳，并不富余，片刻后再吸不出一滴，他这才抬头瞪我，神色似受了天大的委屈。  
我却瞧他分外可爱，嘴角还挂着白色残液，心里也生出万分怜爱，揉了揉他的脑袋，“叫阿爹！”  
“……”  
“喝了本少爷的奶，想不认账？”  
“闹够了。”  
“那你喝够了么？”  
“……”他眼神忽地一沉，按住我脑袋，唇齿交缠时渡来一股腥甜之气，我心里生出呕意，连忙推开他。  
“呸！比你那里的还难吃……！”  
“……”  
“我们小宝以后就吃这种东西？”  
“……”江明棋把我从他身上拎起来放到一边，“襁褓婴儿都是如此。”  
“是么？”我忙又爬回去，抓了他那件大氅，把他脑袋一裹，再胡乱绕了几圈，略去下半截不看，真似襁褓里有个大脑袋一样。  
“乖儿，叫阿爹。”我学小孩子过家家，把他脑袋抱在怀里边拍边摇。  
“……”他嘴角一抽，挠到我腋下痒肉，我只得松了手，蜷到一边躲着。  
“不叫就不叫！不许挠痒痒！”  
他自然也不依，大手摸到我光溜溜的身上来，又闹了一阵，我没撬开他的嘴，他也没挠着我的痒，眼见天黑了，不能再耽搁，便互整了衣裳，准备离去。  
“头发怎么了？”他为我挽发时才注意到有一段参差不齐。  
刚才嬉闹，我都忘了这一茬，猛然提及，心里很不痛快，我闷闷从他手里抢回头发，几下卷了塞进发冠，又用那根碎了的墨玉簪子胡乱定住，松松垮垮地，我也难得理会。  
“沾了脏东西，就割了。”  
江明棋无言，将我拉回草堆上坐好，重新梳理，替我挽了个紧绷绷的发髻，忽又问：“嘴上和脖子上呢？”  
我踩着他脚尖，脖子一扬：“叫声阿爹，我就告诉你。”  
“……”他无言，继续规整发髻，放进发冠后又拿过那支碎了的墨玉簪子，顿了一顿。  
“当真不走？”他忽然沉声问。  
我心里一揪，就要点头，终是忍住了，反身抱住他的腰身。  
“江明棋，我要是真的脏了，你还喜欢我吗？”  
“何为脏？”  
“譬如今日在那巷子，我遇着的不是你，而是个心怀不轨的歹人，他将我拖到暗处强行非礼，我想活命，屈从了他。此为脏。”  
“那怪不得你。”他道，一手放在我肩头上轻抚。  
我推开他，眼角发红，“怎么怪不得我？！”  
江明棋见我这副样子，有些慌张，“非你所愿，自然不该怪。”  
“世道纷乱……”我一手摸到自己脸上，“我却如此倾国倾城，还在大街上乱走，你说不怪我？”  
“……”他眯起眼睛，咬紧后槽牙，“算我多虑！”  
“诶！”我连忙笑嘻嘻抱住他，“看杀卫玠不就是这个理儿吗？长得好看不安生在家里呆着，出门不是惹是非？”  
“你也多虑了。”  
“本少爷不好看？！”  
“好看。”  
“呸！说得这么敷衍，你才不觉得我好看！连声阿爹都不肯叫！”  
“……”他瞪我，“没法和你说话。”  
“好啊，你早就烦我了是吧？”  
“……”  
胡闹间，他也穿好了衣服，我检查自己身上时，却发现少了样东西。  
“我玉佩呢？”我踹了正在收拾的江明棋一脚，“什么都能给你，就那玉佩不行，是我父亲给我打的！还来！阿爹改日也给你打一个！”  
“今日没见你戴。”他皱眉。  
我一愣，连忙翻起草堆，江明棋也来帮忙，把柴房翻了个遍，也没找着。心中不由惴惴，白天去了那么多地方，掉在何处的？左思右想毫无头绪，眼见外面天黑了，便只有暂时作罢。  
溜出无人宅院是一条深巷，走了片刻才到街面，不像晋城北面有允嘉主君坐镇，事事拘谨，靠南的地界鱼龙混杂，规矩松泛许多，平头老百姓，江湖上的手艺人、二流子都聚集在这一带，无事时不行宵禁，一过了升道街，便是夜集，酉初正是最热闹的时候，车马粼粼，人流如织。  
我无缘无故消失两个多时辰，忽然在这里露面，自然不妥，见路边有卖傩戏面具的，便买了一张来戴上。中生对乾裔、坤元的信引不敏，但我不放心，见一摊子上有香粉，就随意选了一盒，想撒在身上盖住刚才欢爱时留下的味道。  
江明棋却挡住我的手，“这里靠近染房街，北里女子间流行这种三春香，有九里、麝香和芒硝，用来避孕，于你不好。”  
闻言，我连忙丢出老远，又在自己衣服上反复擦了手才放心，江明棋又另选了一盒给我，“这个可以用。”  
我哼了声，拿过来撒了些在袖子上，凉凉道：“你倒懂，那香料西施教的你？”  
他道：“我教的香料西施。”  
听他故意让我吃醋，便狠狠给了他腰侧一肘子，“你们这些做生意的可真缺德！若是别人和我一样不懂，误买了去伤到身子根基怎么办？”  
他道：“你那床下一箩筐药书，你懂得很。”  
“又没……”喊出两个字我才醒起这是在街上，忙压低声音，“又没打开闻，怎么能知道！”  
那些药书是先前查阅虫丹时搜罗的，早就吃灰了，后来只在缪黎馆看过秦先生收藏的几本名士方录，我确实没有研究过香料，闻了也不懂。  
他笑了笑，“今日救急，搽些无妨，平日的话，你不搽最好闻。”  
“当、当真？”我红了脸，学着他的语气：“二月的山茶，五月的丁香，八月的银桂，腊月的梅花……”  
“……”  
怎奈这条街不长，没说一会儿就到了头，再往前十几丈，就是往北城去的主路，有兵卒把守手着。  
“就送到这里吧。”我隔着面具对江明棋道，身处热闹，但离别在即，下次见面也没着落，心里很是伤感，“保重。”  
江明棋无言，只点点头，转身没入了人群，我眸中泪花一闪，就不见了他的影子，不由叹气，转身朝那路卡去，走到一半，忽闻人群sao动，街面上的人从中分开，窜出来一头熊一样的莽撞之物，竟是朝向我的！  
“诶——诶？！”我定睛看清楚了，浑身血糊糊的，不是苍耳是谁？！   
这条畜牲本该被关在文府的小院里吃香喝辣，忽然窜出来，我也被吓了一大跳，连忙蹲到地上稳住下盘，这才没被扑倒，一看它的脑袋，心惊心痛。这狗面相狰狞，但还是小崽儿时，两只耳朵就像苍耳的叶片，又大又软，是以唤之为“苍耳”，但现在看，其中一只已经没了，活像被什么钩子穿了，再生生扯掉，骨肉相连处哗哗地流着血！  
我心疼得差点厥过去，苍耳由我亲手训成，挨的鞭子不说有一万，那也有两千，没有令，叫得跟狮子吼一样，也万不敢咬人，若是走在街上把人吓着了，尽可打骂，都不会还口，何苦这样切它耳朵？！  
“死狗！”  
人群中又纷乱，十几个手提刀枪棍棒的喽啰蜂拥出来，径直往我和苍耳这边冲。  
“打死这条恶狗！”  
他们叫嚷着就要动手，前面的见到狗旁边还有我这个人，勉强停住，后面却又堆上来，一时混乱，我险些被砸到，那几个挨得最近的忽然惨叫，捂着脸往后退开。  
我回头，原是江明棋还没走，站在看热闹的人群里，手里捏着石子儿，暗中相护。我便心安了，用手拎着苍耳后脖颈的皮毛，免得它为护我再挨打，大声道；“这狗是我的，可是咬着你们谁了？我来赔罪。”  
“好啊！”为首的汉子虎背熊腰，摇着手里带血的铁钩，“你赔罪！？这恶狗伤的是我们满春院的贵客！你赔得起嘛你！？他娘的，正愁找不到人算账！你小子好，自己送上门来了，省得大爷到处找！”


End file.
